


Wanna See More?

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pining Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter is caught checking out Stiles' OnlyFans page!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	Wanna See More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/7rQDkpa)

* * *

Erica came to a screeching halt and backtracked rapidly. Before Peter had a chance to close down the page he was looking at, she grabbed the lid of his laptop and prevented him.

“Is that – _Stiles_?!” 

“I can explain!”

“Oh this I need to hear!” She stepped back and folded her arms over her chest, a huge grin crossing her face.

“I was just – browsing – and heard about this thing called ‘OnlyFans’ and thought I would have a look – “

“Keep going.”

“And I thought I’d have a look through it – that’s all. I happened upon this completely by accident.” Peter looked nowhere near as smug as he usually did, his entire body language speaking of someone who had been caught out.

“So, how did you just _happen_ upon someone you not only know but who happens to be a member of your pack?”

“I – “

“I mean, that looks like quite a specific search you’ve put in there.” She leaned forward and read from the screen. “BoyinRed, glow-up, no more buzzcut, neville long-bottomed, runs with wolves – I mean, come on, Peter – who _else_ was going to come up from that kind of search?”

“You know, I don’t have to answer to you! You can just take your questions and – “

“What the hell is that?” Derek’s voice coming from behind the two of them made them both jump guiltily, and he walked over and peered at the screen. “Is that _Stiles_?”

“I can explain!” Peter said.

“No, he really can’t,” countered Erica.

“I mean – that’s a – _nice_ picture,” Derek said, his eyes riveted to the screen.

“It is, isn’t it? I mean, someone captured the essence of our Batman **very** well!”

“This is not what it looks like – “

“What is everyone doing?” Isaac wandered into the room, eating what looked like over-stuffed pitta bread. “Is that _Stiles_?”

“I said I can explain!”

“I mean, even I can’t say anything bad about that photo – they managed to hide what a complete asshole he is by concentrating on him being all pretty and shit,” Isaac continued, taking a huge bite of his food and ignoring the bits that fell out and landed on the floor.

“You’re cleaning that up,” said Derek, pointing to some lettuce that had fallen onto his shoe.

“Yeah, I can do it and all the drool coming from you three at the same time!” Isaac replied.

“Don’t try and pretend you’re not drooling too!” Erica cackled.

“Who are we drooling over?” Scott slammed the door of the loft as he came in, walking to the group around the desk. “Why are we drooling over a photo of Stiles? And what the hell is OnlyFans?”

“Scott – do you live under a rock?” Erica scoffed.

“No, I live with my Mom.” She rolled her eyes at his response and turned back to Peter. “Are there more pictures? How much do we need to pay to see more?”

“Not while I’m eating please,” said Isaac, although he still hadn’t taken his eyes off the screen. 

“Does anyone else think this is an invasion of Stiles’ privacy?” asked Derek, rubbing his beard whilst still staring at the picture.

“Not if he posted it on the internet – it’s there forever, man, and I am perfectly happy to keep looking!” Erica replied, taking in the rapt attention of her packmates. “Scott – did you take that picture?”

“No – we were working out together when I went up to see him last and one of his friends took it. How come I’ve been cropped out? And there’s a bed in the background that wasn’t there before?” he complained.

“One of his friends?” Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue.

“Yeah – just some guy he knows up there. Buff as heck, he could almost keep up with me when it came to lifting weights,” Scott said. 

“Oooh, has our Batman **finally** lost his cherry?”

“Erica, must you be so crass?” Peter protested, slightly mollified by Scott’s comments.

“No, but it works for me so I’m sticking with it,” she said, sticking her tongue out at Peter. “Besides, I’m not the one acting all territorial because Stiles has got his pecs out for the internet. Personally, I think it’s quite a gift – someone that pretty shouldn’t be hiding!”

“Sorry I’m late, guys – I got caught in traffic!” They all turned to see Stiles walk into the loft, guilt written across their faces. “Oh God, what plan have you implemented without my input or permission?” 

He walked over to them and Peter belatedly tried to shut the laptop lid so that the image on the screen was hidden.

“Hey! Is that my OnlyFans page? Cool – I was going to tell you guys about it this weekend! You would not believe the amount someone offered me for more pictures!” Stiles was grinning, apparently not embarrassed in the slightest.

“Oh, tell us more!” Erica said, walking over and snuggling into his automatic hug.

“Yeah, some guy called Lazarus on there offered me a whole chunk of change which will _more_ than pay for my text books this semester!” Stiles said, laughing. Derek, Isaac and Erica all looked at Peter who had turned an amazing shade of red. “I was gonna try to do some research, find out who he is before I said yes – I mean, it could be _anyone_ really. Why has everyone gone so quiet?” 

“Er – “

“Lazarus? Isn’t that what you call Peter sometimes?” Scott said, looking confused. “I never understood the reference to be honest but – Erica, why are you shushing me?” Stiles stood open-mouthed, staring at Peter who was looking anywhere but at him. 

“I think we need to get a few things set up – in the kitchen – or, you know, anywhere but here,” Derek said, grabbing Erica by the arm and pushing her towards the kitchen. 

“But I want to see what happens with – “

“Now, Erica! Isaac!”

“What? This is more entertaining than most of our Pack meetings?” Even as he protested, Isaac was taking Scott gently by the shoulders and steering him out of the room, leaving Stiles and Peter stood in silence. Scott could be heard saying “why was Peter looking at half-naked pictures of Stiles?”

Before either of them could speak, Boyd came out of the bathroom and saw them. Taking in the charged atmosphere, he asked,“Did something happen?”

“Peter and I have just realised we can’t stay for the Pack meeting, isn’t that right Peter?” Stiles said a grin on his face. Peter looked up at him, the embarrassment clearing from his face as he read his expression. Finally slamming the lid on the laptop, he got to his feet and stepped into Stiles’ personal space.

“You are completely right, sweetheart. I think this is a discussion that should take place somewhere a **lot** more private,” he continued.

“Tell the guys we’ll see them later – much later,” Stiles said to Boyd, stepping back from Peter and turning towards the door. 

“Finally,” Boyd replied, completely disinterested as he headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Un/Broken is messing with my head, so I asked TummySassandAss for a fun prompt to do. once she had explained OnlyFans to me, this is what I came up with!
> 
> * * *


End file.
